Pirates of the Caribbean: The Trials of the Sea
by 99 prollems
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are back together to save Jack. Little do they know, the treachery that's ahead. WE, Follows the movie. Read and review.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is dedicated to my cousin Kaysie, and the sake of William and Elizabeth. I mean come on now, we all need a Johnny fix but let's be real here..**

**Slayerchick33 is writing this with me**

**Most ideas are her's**

**Cause I suck. :D**

**And she's my cousin.**

**WOOO**

**Missing scene, where Elizabeth and Will talk out her feelings. Will eventually turn into a longer story.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, there wouldn't have been that J/E thing if I did so na-na.**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Trials of the Sea**

**Prologue**

All the crew had gone inside, while Will stay out on the porch, or whatever it may be, staring out into the distance. His eyes grew cold when he remembered the sight. The sight of his love kissing Jack Sparrow—a pirate. His insides felt twisted into knots, set on fire even. He let out an irritated sigh, about to turn and go inside when the sight of Elizabeth standing in front of him, caused him to halt.

"Miss Swan." He murmured, eyes not meeting hers. It had been a long while since he had last called her that.

"Will, look. I need to–.."

"Need to explain you're sudden infatuation with Jack Sparrow? Please, spare me." Will sneered, flashing her an angry look and turning around to face the horizon. It was too hard to stare her in the eye.

Elizabeth put a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Will, listen. I don't know what I was feeling for Jack." She paused awkwardly, Will turning a bit toward her. "But it's nothing near what I felt for you. What I still do feel for you. I mean, Jack is a free pirate, a hero. Well, hero may be a bit bold, but he's a good man. But not the man I want to spend my life with."

Will's features suddenly softened, an almost smile grazing his lips. "You mean that?"

"Of course." And she took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "There's no one in the world like you, William Turner."

Will smiled, glee in his eyes as he lifted Elizabeth's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "We'll get Jack back too. Don't worry."

And with that they turned and walked back into the hut.

Little did they know, that this would be the start of chaos.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**. **Review please :D**


	2. Mending

**A/N: 4 reviews, woohoo. Thanks to everyone who did. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't own anything. I hate these! ;(**

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Trials of the Sea**

**Chapter One: Mending**

Will and Elizabeth entered the hut, the woman gently placing her hand on his back. He flinched, turning to her, wincing. She pulled her hand away quickly.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired.

"I just.." Will paused, brown eyes locking with hers. Elizabeth immediately recognized the pain in them, and took his hand, running soothing circles over it with her thumb.

He pulled his hand away, and lifted his shirt, to her surprise. Eyeing the man, Elizabeth watched as he turned his back to her. Deep, bloody wounds were revealed. She clasped a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Will. Who did this to you?"

Will's eyes fell, remembering the man who did it. His own father, lashing his back like it was nothing. "It happened on Davy's ship." was all he said.

The women went over to a table, where she found a glass of water. She also took a white cloth, not really caring who it belonged to. Carefully, she ripped some of the cloth, and damped it with water. Gently, she placed it to one of the wounds, and Will grimaced.

"I'm sorry, but this will help." Elizabeth stated softly, wrapping the cloth around him and tying it. She continued this until all of his wounds were covered. He turn, and looked at her with a look of despair.

"Elizabeth..It was my father."

An eyebrow quirked, and she gave him a look of disbelief before waiting to continue.

"He's a slave on the ship. He had to do it..But I promised I'd save him.." His voice became quiet and distant, trailing off. Liz took his hand.

"After all these years.." She smiled weakly. "We'll get back to him Will."

And he smiled too.

Wearily they both stepped into the room where the remainder of the crew was, just in time to see Barbossa lazily walking down the stairs. He grinned, rotted teeth glistening with whiskey on them. He scratched at his beard, reaching the end of the stairs and chuckling somewhat.

"Ello Mr. Turner." Barbossa greeted with a mock bow, and another laugh.

"What's he doing here?" Will sneered, eyebrows furrowed at the sight.

One of the crew members stood, shaking his head. "Apparently, this is our new captain."

**A/N: Yes, another short chapter. But I'm just trying to move the story along faster and I can do that it short intervals. :D**


End file.
